


Straight to Hell

by greenbeannnnnnnnnnnn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeannnnnnnnnnnn/pseuds/greenbeannnnnnnnnnnn
Summary: Edward Nygma, faced with shame for the Haven bombing, makes drastic choices. Oswald Cobblepot makes it his responsibility to fix him.





	Straight to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> please do not read this fic if you are are triggered by suicide and/or self harm.

Ed had listened to the tapes on repeat for some hours, searching for some kind of clue in his recordings. Driving himself to his wits end. On a scrap of paper, Ed scribbled remember numerous times over, as if that may trigger something in him to remember the missing details in the picture. He knew that himself- that Ed was responsible for the Haven bombing and the murder of 300 innocent people. What he didn’t understand was why.   
“God! It doesn’t make sense!”, Ed screamed, slamming his palms down onto the table before him.   
“You’re not a murderer, Ed.”  
A false statement. Ed corrects himself.  
“Except Kristen Kringle... and Officer Dougherty...”  
Ed turned to stand face to face with his reflection in the mirror.   
“But all those people... and children. How could you do it?! Why?!”  
Ed, consumed with his own rage, punches the mirror, shattering it into pieces and leaving shards stuck in his knuckles. Ed barely feels it though. He’s already suffering in other ways. Ed breathes heavily, composing himself.   
“Doesn’t matter why.”  
It does.  
“What matters is that it was you who killed them. Not me.”  
A lame excuse. Ed knows it. He is aware that himself and Nygma are more one person than two these days, and that he is just as responsible as the other. He’s a ruthless, unlovable killer because it is rooted in his bones and he can never get rid of that. Do it, a voice in Ed’s head rings clear. It’s what you deserve.

Like that, a long lost urge emerges in Ed and he reaches for a shard of broken glass beneath the shattered mirror. Ed presses the shard down onto his wrist, pressing down a little. Before the desire can subside, Ed slashes open his wrist with the jagged glass edge. He squirms in pain as the blood from his severed veins drips out of his arm and into a puddle on the floor. Realizing that there is no turning back now, Ed switches the shard to his other hand and quickly cuts open his other wrist with the last strength his arm has. He’s lost so much blood by now, and Ed begins to sway on his lanky legs as his vision fades in and out of bright whiteness. He loses consciousness, crumpling to the floor in a puddle of blood, staining his green suit red.


End file.
